Everyday Wishes
by Lady Inu13
Summary: A selection of poems written in Sakura's point of view. Please enjoy. Reviews will be answered on my profile.
1. Wishes

We used to be a team of three

until you ran away

We should have been able to talk

But you always had nothing to say.

I'm stuck between the two of you

and wish everyday

That you had not left…

…….But rather that you stayed…….

-Sakura


	2. Shinobi KnowHow

**Crying for my Way of the Ninja**

It's been a long time since I've last felt

A tear run down my face.

I wipe them away, but

Ever more take their place upon my cheek.

It's weird how you can fool everyone with a mask

Until you get to your heart.

I'm tired of crying now and vow to cry no longer.

Thank you Naruto, for you showed me the way.

**My dream is to make everyone recognize my existence.**

**That is my Way of the Ninja**


	3. No Dreams

3 million people means

3 million dreams

3 million hopes

Or so it would seem.

But one does not

Hold onto a lot

He's rather sleep

And awaken naught.

For the only dreams

he gets to see

Are the ones that come

As he drifts to sleep.

No purpose or hope

To float his boat

Or tie him down

Like cords and rope.

To live without goals

In this world so colds

Was much to sad,

Or so he was told.

But he could not see

Who found him and she

Took out his locked heart

And pulled out the key.

She gave him a purpose--

Live life, not loveless.

He felt live and complete

Instead of lost and hopeless.

He dreamed of his life

How he got through much strife

And asked his true love

To be his beloved wife.

They were happy and then

The marriage brought again

The joy they had shared

When just lovers they'd been.

But on their wedding night,

The wife's life took flight,

Stealing his beloved

From beyond his great might.

No matter what he said

Or the blood that he bled

Could keep his love's spirit

From the land of the dead.

She sighed her last sigh

And he cried his last cry,

For she wiped away one

Last tear from his eye.

His new life was shattered,

His happiness scattered.

All dreams sapped away

Like all that had mattered.

His sanity slipped

And his blood drip-dripped

From the handle of the sword

He so tightly gripped.

He was warrior once more

Who was scarred from many wars.

He no longer cared

Because, against him, death scored.

He waited for the day

When he'd be happy again

When Death had mercy

And whisked him away.

So he was reunited

After years divided

To his love, true love,

And so the wrong was righted.

Such love was strong

To last so long,

And the epic couple

Was joyous, from then, on.


	4. Poem IV

Once upon a time,

there was a king and a queen.

The king was very kind and

the queen loved to sing.

When they first rose to power,

everyone was proud.

Everyone was happy and

the kingdom safe and sound.

But discord seemed to grow

as the people grew less content.

The king tried to appease

and sent his consent.

The queen grew less joyful,

her song began to cease.

Her newfound tears now filled

the basins of the seas.

The king dulled down to misery

and sought to leave forever.

The queen tried to balance the trouble

with stopping the king's endeavor.

The king left anyway

the king alone with her tears

problems loomed overhead

and grew with each new year.

Unhappy and unorderly,

the people sent their queen

to meet and bare her neck to

La Madame Guillotine.

The king looked to find the fate

of the one he left behind

just in time to see the inside

of her melodic mind.

He watched her head raised upon the pole

and her body collapse on stage,

he fled from all these trials

and remains hidden to this age.


	5. Poem V

Crying, crying, feverish crying;

I can't get away from my tears.

Cutting, slashing, red blood drying

on the claws of my hidden fears.


	6. Poem VI

Ode to Sun, Moon, and Sky

Bright face beaming,

Sharp eyes gleaming,

Hair shining above all else.

But you left in turn

and so I've learned

to stay in my fragile shell.


	7. Poem VII

Sarutobi's Dancing Leaves

When the wind blows,

the leaves dance,

the fire flickers;

Together they chant:

We live in the hearts

of the ninja who can't

attack their home village

and betray it shan't.


	8. Poem VIII

Cherry Blossoms

They said their tender blossom was

to stay pretty and wait for them.

But the petals have wilted and

the color faded to match my dress hem.

Their little blossom was to be dainty,

unsoiled, pure as can be.

Their cherry blossom died away...

That Sakura is me.


	9. Poem IX

Drip-drop

Her tears drip into the water

And his sand mixes in.

They are the last two standing

With hints of twisted grin.

Green eyes meet each other

Blood wiped from each chin,

Sand stirs and blossoms shake

for neither shall win.

Both strain for upper hand;

Both strive to stay on top,

But both bodies reached their limits,

Now dead, both drop.


	10. Poem X

Meek Pink

The Black is so blue,

so Pink wants to

scream "I love you–

I will always be true."

But Pink is so meek,

She can hardly speak,

and it makes her think

She will always be weak.

So when Black leaves,

He takes her dreams

For empowering means

For destruction, it seems.

By the time that Black

Ever thinks to come back,

Pink shall not lack

Strength to kick his


	11. Poem XI

Whys

if we dropped

all the knives,

all the guns,

hushed the cries,

we'd have

better times

to try and find

the reasons why

We're all alive.


End file.
